Love of an EVO
by Icyangel12
Summary: Rex has found a new love after his exgirlfriend Circe left him for the pack. But his new girlfriend is SIX'S NIECE! Follow Roxy Parker and Rex Salazar as they face EVO's and an annoying ninja uncle!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I decided to write this because Genorater Rex doesn't have enough straight out gush-your-heart-out-romance, and I guess I took it upon my self to give him some! So this is my story about Roxy an E.V.O. that Rex is dating who just happens to be Six's niece. Slight Holix I think is what it's called but mostly Rex and OC romance. But before the story a small bio on Roxy:**

**Roxy is an EVO with the same type of cureing power that Rex has but instead of making machines Roxy can turn into diffrent nature forms like fireform, earthform, waterform, and airform. Each form has it's own abilititys for exsample airform turns her invisible and allows her to bend air currents so that she may fly. Fireform is her favorite though. Roxy has horrible fear of small, dark spaces. She doesn't trust providence and she doesn't trust any of them except for Rex, , and her Uncle Six.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OC's!**

_Busted!_

Rex had been acting weird at least that's what thought he had been leaving saying he was going to hang with Noah but when questioned Noah had no idea where Rex had been. Rex also had stopped flirting with Holiday and been asking for advice on girls. Holiday desided to ask Six if he had noticed anything walking into the argo ninja's office she found him in deep thought.

"Hey Six?" She asked "Have you noticed anything strange lately?"

Six thought about it for a moment "Depends on what you call strange," he said knowing the Doc had a deeper meaning for her question.

"Okay I've been noticing Rex acting weird lately and he's been asking for advice on girls and stopped flirting with me. Not that I mind the last one," Holiday said.

Six drummed on his desk for a secound most likely thinking of something then said "Well that might explain a few things,"

"Okay spit it out Six what's going on?" Holiday asked.

"Yesterday I saw Rex with Noah and saw Rex stop at thing both thing and get a necklace. It was pretty, blue, shaped like a dragon. Then Noah asked what the necklace was for and he just said 'someone special.'."

Bobo Rex's talking monkey walked on the converstation just hearing bits what he heard was 'asked what the necklace was for and he just said someone special'. "You know," Bobo said making Holiday jump. "From what I heard who ever your talking about has a girlfriend," with that Bobo walked away.

"You know that monkey may be right," Holiday said "I would explain alot,"

"Why don't you ask the kid?" Six asked he had better things to do than get involved with the teenagers lovelife.

"Alright but your coming with me," Holiday said much to Agent Six's dislike.

In Rex's room at the same time Bobo had walked in holding a small cardboard box, his friend Rex was busy thinking of where to take Roxy. "You know if you keep thinking about it you'll only be more nervous," Bobo said making Rex jump "Here this is for the necklace you got your girl. Seriously Rex you need to chill just because she's Six's niece that doesn't mean she'll hate you,"

Rex silently took the box from Bobo and slipped the necklace inside before mumbling under his breath "It's not _her_ I'm afraid of," He wasn't afraid on Roxy not at all she was sweet, kind, pretty, and she didn't think of him as _mankinds last hope _like most do she see's him as Rex the funny guy with the goggles.

It was her uncle he was worried about Six had actully introduced them when he brought Roxy with him to look after her for a day. In which case ment to make sure she didn't cause choas. Six didn't know she was an EVO because he worked for providene but Rex did because she trusted him and she had the same type of powers he did Roxy could cure EVO's but she rarely got to use it because and I quote 'I don't get to cure people very often because if Uncle Six found out I wouldn't know how to tell him'.

"No your afraid of Six?" Bobo asked.

"No! Well yeah I mean she's his niece Bobo I mean how am I suppose to tell him hey I'm dating your niece he is a freaking _NINJA_," Rex said.

"You know that he'll find out sooner or later," Bobo said with that he left the room and guess who came in.

"Rex? Do you have a girlfriend?" Six asked Holiday behind him annoyed at his ubrupt asking of a sensitive question.

"Uh... No! No, no! I mean me a girlfriend really?" Rex said nervously. "Oh look at that I have to go met Ro-I mean that Noah must be waiting for me!" As he darted out of the room and he made a B-Line for the park where he and Roxy were meeting.

Holiday stood still and Six's mind was blank. "Well let's go follow him," Six said knowing Holiday's ways.

On the way to the park Rex was reminded of the first time he meet Roxy.

(Flashback time yay!)

_ "Rex!" Six called to him Rex turned to him seeing a young girl about his age in tow. _

_ "Yeah Six?" Rex asked staring at the girl behind him._

_ "Rex this is my niece Roxsan Parker. Roxsan this is Rex Salazar," Six said._

_ "Nice to meet you," Rex said stiking out his hand for her to shake. _

_ "Sure you are not just afraid of my uncle?" Roxsan asked shaking his hand giving him a glare that if looks could kill Rex would be a pile of dust. _

_ "Anyway," Six said interuping his niece's converstation. "Rex could you show her around? I have a meeting with doctor holiday and the rest of the staff,"_

_ "Sure," Rex said._

_ "Roxsan, be good I mean it," Six said walking off. _

_ "Sure whatever," Roxsan said. _

_ "So, what do you wanna do Roxsan?" Rex said._

_ "First you can call me Roxy and two why on earth is there a teenager at this heck hole?"_

_One month later,_

_ "So your an EVO exspert on nanites then?" Roxy asked as she and Rex walked together throught the desert near providence HQ. _

_ "No I can cure other EVO's of there crazy mutant thing using them," Rex said over the month he and Roxy had became the best of buds._

_ "Rex," Roxy said pauseing "Can I trust you?" _

_ Rex stopped why would she ask a question like that? "Yeah you can why?"_

_ Roxy took a deep breath and said "Because I'm an EVO too," Roxy braced herself for impact. _

_ "What?" Rex asked "Does Six know? What do you do?"_

_ "I can cure EVO's like you can I have diffrent forms one earth, one fire, one water, and one air each has a diffrent set of powers. And for my uncle he has no idea I don't like providence I just don't trust them enough. Rex promise me you won't tell anyone?" Roxy said the last thing she said pleading with him._

_ "Promise as long as you say that you'll be friends with me?" Rex hinted. He and his ex-girlfriend Circe just broke up because she chose the pack over him he could use a friend that he could talk to other than Noah and Bobo. _

_ Roxy giggled "Sure Rex sure,"_

(Flashback over!)

Rex had made it to the park and saw Roxy sitting on the edge of the fountian her hand in waterform as she pulled her hand out of the water. She had odd eyes. The colors were in a yin-yang symbol, half of her eye was deep blue the other a dark red. Her hair was a jet-black, half of it was over her eye most of the time, which Rex found adorable but today she held it back with a navy blue bandana. She wore a black tank top, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of black combat boots, her hands had black leather fingerless gloves. And lastly on her left arm was a tattoo of the yin-yang symbol.

"Hey Rox!" Rex called to her. Roxy waved to him and he sat down next to her.

"Hey," She said as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her hair. She giggled. "Quit it Rex. I have something to telll you,"

"Oh yeah what is it?" Rex asked moving to where her neck and shoulders connected still affectionetly cuddling up to her his hair tickleing her.

"I'm gong to take your advice. I'm going to tell my uncle about me being an EVO. And I'm going to ask if I can work for providence like you," Roxy said giggling and Rex tickled her right side lightly.

"Really? That's great," Rex paused, "Why isn't your mom going with you?"

Roxy stared at him he could see her eyes shine with uncried tears "No reason she just has things to do that day,"

"You know what's good about you telling Six?"

"What?" Roxy asked.

"He won't kill me, and if you live at providence that I to see you more often and I can do this more too," Rex brushed his lips to her's pulling her closer to him his lips once again brushed hers before giving her a peck on the lips. Roxy wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed again their lips moved in sinc. When they broke apart Rex stood saying "Didn't you wanna take me some where?"

"Oh yeah come on!" Roxy said grabbing his hands laughing as she ran tword the said destantation.

Six and stood quietly spying on Rex from a bench when Roxy ran in their direction. Six paniced and brought Holiday into a kiss hiding their faces. Rex stopped when they passed them and Roxy teased "Don't stare it's not nice," before they ran off together. Six let Holiday out of the kiss after they had run off.

"Oh my gosh Six!" Holiday exclaimed.

"Yeah I know I'm sor-" Six started.

"Rex's girlfriend is your niece! And she's and EVO like Rex that is so nuts! By the way your an amazing kisser," Holiday said.

"Are you saying that my brother's daughter is a freak?" Six asked irrated his brother had died when Roxy was ten and Roxy was the only blood family he had.

"No it's that how could we not have noticed? Both her being EVO and her and Rex?" Holiday asked. She had a point it was kind of obvious when ever she was at Providence to see Rex Holiday's nanite readings would spike and when she would leave they would fall and she would call and it just so happened that she had just happened to found an EVO with a high resistence to Rex's powers.

Six shrugged "At least she's going to ask to work for Providence. But what I'm really pissed off about is that she didn't tell me that she was an EVO in the first place!" Six said clenching his fists.

"Six have you thought that maybe she didn't tell you because she was afraid of providence?" Holiday asked.

Six's anger calmed "Why would she be afraid of providence?" He asked.

"Six the petting zoo is full of dangerous EVO's, most of the agents hold a grudge agenst EVO's in the first place and she was just plain scared. My guess the only reason that she's actully telling you is because Rex convinced her that he and you would make sure that nothing would happen to her at providence!" Holdiay said trying to keep her cool. And failing.

With a sigh Six knew she was right Roxy had a trust issues and providence itself wasn't a welcomeing place for an EVO girl. "Yeah guess your right. I need to thank Rex for helping her I guess. Come on let's go home,"

Back with Rex and Roxy it was already just before sunset and Roxy had taken Rex to a forest near town most didn't go inside because of the errie feel it had due to EVO's. Roxy paused and said "We're here isn't it pretty?" Rex looked around it was pretty there was a small brook in a grove of trees it was slightly dim and the fireflys flew around the brook making the water shimmer.

"Yeah perfect come on let's stay for a bit," Rex said and they sat together with her on his lap under a tree watching the fireflys until Rex said "I have something for you,"

"Really?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah here," Rex said handing her the box Roxy opened it carefully and pulled out the necklace it was blue her favorite colour.

"It's so pretty thank-you" She said kissing his cheek slipping it on it was a leather collar necklace.

When Roxy yawned Rex laughed slightly before saying "Come on let's go it's getting late, you need to get some sleep,"

"No thanks my mom kicked me out today after I told her about me being an EVO. So I'm not all that excited on going home," Roxy said saidly as Rex slid her off his lap.

"It's okay come on you can stay with me tonight," Rex said standing offering her a hand. Roxy took it in the back of her mind telling her self he was a gentleman of sorts.

"Thanks Rex," Roxy said "Thanks..."

The next morning Holiday had went to Rex's room to wake him and gasped silently while covering her mouth to with hold a scream. Roxy's head laid on his chest as her hand held on to Rex's black t-shirt as if it was a life line. Rex had an arm drapped over her back as he slept his face had a content smile he sturred in his sleep slightly and awoke. Rex yawned slightly when Roxy awoke rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Holiday stayed silent standing behind the slightly ajar door.

"What time is it?" Roxy yawned taking her hair out of the bandana shaking it lightly with her fingers as she sat up.

"Like 9 a.m. I'm surprised I haven't been yelled at by Six or Holiday yet they ususally get me up before now," Rex said tiredly.

"Yeah thanks for letting me stay my mom was _soooo_ pissed last night," Roxy said sitting on the floor leaning agenst Rex's bed.

"Wanna talk about it?" Rex asked rolling on to his side brushing a stray lock of hair out of eyes lazily. It might not look like with his cocky ways but undernieth all that Rex was a hopeless romantic.

"Nothing to talk about I told my mom about me and she looked at me like I wasn't her daughter anymore just some freak. She starting yelling she told me that if I wasn't gone by the end of the week she'd make sure I was gone. I left and went to the park and sat there Ming-Ming (Ming-Ming is a talking albino tigress owned by Roxy) Tried to help but I just told her to go away you showed up and I just forgot for a bit," Roxy said hugging her knees.

"Don't worry about it if she couldn't see you as you then she doesn't deserve to be your mom," Rex said.

Roxy laughed "I don't know if I should be mad that you insulted my mom or happy that you agree with me. Emotions suck sometimes," Roxy said.

"You could always be like Six," Rex offered with a laugh.

"Nah. I don't want to be a grump all the time," Roxy laughed. "You are the best boyfriend a girl could have. You know that?" Roxy asked giggled her butt off.

"Yes, yes I do know that. You best go to Nicole's before you tell Six about us and you," Rex said taking a deep breath stopping her laughter.

"Yeah I should," Roxy said.

"Or you could just talk loud enough for me to hear?" A voice offered. Roxy jumped then waved to Six who stood at the door his arms crossed and his face saying: busted.

"Question?" Roxy asked. "Did you follow us yesterday or were you just being a freaking spy-ninja-thingy?"

Six had been busted so had Holiday he rubbed the back of his neck awkwordly.

"Ha you are so busted Six by the way ew you and Holiday," Rex gaged.

Six sighed and said "I'll talk to White to see if you can work for providence. But you get your own room," With that Six left.

"Bye Uncle!" Roxy called "So I guess I have to move huh?"

"Yep, I'll show you around again after you get settled in, then we can hunt for a place to sneak off to have a little romance time," Rex laughed.

"Sounds like a plan," Roxy said darting off leaving Rex to laugh by himself.

**Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be written soon! Then you'll met Nicole, Ming-Ming and Roxy's mom which even though I write her I want her so to be slapped. R&R!**

**Angel out!**


	2. Moving day

**Author's note: Hey peoplez waz up I wrote this and was like crying because of Roxy's mom. While I was writing I was all Why am I writing this if it makes me cry? Being a fourteen year old sucks. But after I wrote the ending I felt so much better and sorry for cursing! :-D.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

_Moving Day_

Roxy walked down the sidewalk to her uptown home carrying a box. Rex, Noah, Nicole, Bobo and Ming-Ming walking behind her all carrying boxes as well she was unusually quite. But it wasn't unexspected when your own mother kicks you out and disowns you, you don't have much to say. Nicole walked to Roxy's side and placed a hand on her friends shoulder, Roxy gave her a weak smile most likely forced onto her face.

Nicole had light sandy brown hair, dark green eyes. She was dressed in tan cargo pants, a light green t-shirt and sneakers. She and Roxy had been friends for years Nicole knew her better than anyone except for Ming-Ming of course. The albino tigress held the cardboard box in her mouth, Ming-Ming known as just Ming wore a vest over her upper half and cuffs that covered the fur below the joints in her front legs. Ming was like big lap cat most of the time she only spoke when something was on her mind or if Roxy really needed a friend to talk to when Nicole was absent.

"Muffu-Moky?" Ming asked the box still in her mouth.

"Hum?" Roxy asked having no idea what muffu-moky ment.

Ming dropped the box and placed her left paw on it and said "Are you okay?"

Roxy shrugged before looking around the corner. "We're here," she said turning the corner to a small two story house it was red and had a small fence around it. Ming picked up the box again as Roxy opened the fence and walked to the door.

Noah pulled Rex back before they could round the corner to "Is she okay?" Noah asked his friend.

Rex shook his head Roxy wasn't okay but she did try to act like it. "Come on lets go," he said.

Roxy had already knocked on the door her mother opened it her face showed a look of discust. Roxy's mother had blonde hair and blue eyes the perfect woman in a sence. "What do _you_ want?" her mother spat at her daughter. Nicole winced this wasn't going to be a friendly interaction.

"I'm here to get my stuff Mom," Roxy said holding up a box.

"I'm not _your_ mother you call me Tina and get your crap outta _my_ house," Tina said angerly letting her 'daughter' into the house almost as if saying 'hurry up and get out'.

Roxy didn't even look at her as she walked up the stairs to the semi-large attic which was Roxy's room. It wasn't much a dresser for her clouths, a bed, a book shelf, a chest (which was locked tight) and a few cusions on the seat by the window. Roxy opened her box started taking things off the book shelf laying them gently in before saying "Start anywhere you like,".

Ming took the dresser, Nicole and Noah starting taking things off of the desk in the corner of the room and Bobo took the few things off a nightstand next to the bed while Rex helped Roxy take things off the shelf.

The others had left taking a box with them only Rex and Roxy had stayed to finish. The room had been basicly cleared, the desk was bare, the dresser empty and the shelf only had a picture on it. Rex took the picture into his hands it was a picture of Roxy when she was about five and a guy, he had her on his shoulders as they waved at the camera. The guy had black hair and brown eyes he looked like Six only much happier.

"Hey Rox who's this?" Rex said as she took the picture from his hands.

"That's my dad Beck," Roxy said softly taking the picture and gently placing it in a box after she wrapped it in newspaper to make sure the glass didn't break. Roxy walked over to the chest the only thing in the room left and sat down. Roxy took a key out of her pocket and opened it and grabbed the two small things inside was a watch and a mans wedding band.

"What are these?" Rex asked as he knelt down next to her, grabbing her hands as they clutched the items until her knuckles turned white.

"These are all I have left of him. My mo-" Roxy stopped herself from saying mom "Tina the day after his funneral took all his things and piled them up... She took a match and burnt every thing I stole these out of the fire and hid them in this chest I never once took them out," Roxy said sadly as she placed them inside the box with the picture and took it gently and in her arms before standing leaving Rex as she walk down stairs. Rex grabbed the last box and walk down the hallway to the stairs he heard a large crash.

Rex rushed down the hallway and at the bottom of the stairs he saw Roxy on her knees covering her head with her arms as Tina took bottles from a tray of acholic drinks and smashed them over Roxy's head. The shards of glass cut her arms and the alchol from the drinks made them string and burn. "YOU MONSTER! I WISH YOU WE NEVER BORN!" Tina screamed as she smashed a bottle of whisky over her head spilling the drink over her daughter. Roxy coughed and sputtered try to breath the smell was so strong it took all her power not to faint.

Rex ran down the stairs hitting Tina to the side with slamhands as Roxy grabbed the box she once held and they rushed down the sidewalk. When they were far away from Tina Roxy's legs gave out and she would have fell if Rex hadn't caught her. Roxy had fainted, Rex laid her on a bench and placed her head in his lap. Rex took out his phone Roxy heard only his side of the conversation.

"Hey could you pick us up?" Rex asked

...

"We're on Pine street on the bench on the corner,"

...

"I really don't know. I was walking out of Roxy's room after she had left about like a minute before me I heard a crash and saw her mom smashing bottles over her head,"

...

"Yeah she is covered in the stuff her arms are cut up and everything,"

...

"Thanks see you in a bit," Rex said hanging up Roxy couldn't move she could hardly breath the smell of alchol made her sick she silently coughed at the smell of it in her hair and on her clouths. Rex ran his fingers through her drenched hair whispering things in her ear to calm her down.

A short while after Six pulled up in a black car not very big but it worked Dr. Holiday sat in the passenger side and Rex sat himself and Roxy in the back placing the boxes they had on the floor. Holiday covered her mouth and whispered so softly 'oh god,' as she smelt the alchol coming off of Roxy. Six's face showed anger and hate he _personally_, would make Tina pay for this _no one_ deserved to be treated this way.

"Rex what happpened?" Holiday asked Six hadn't told her anything just get in the car.

"I don't know Roxy had left her room like a secound or two before me. I heard a crash and I ran down the hallway from her room. Her mom was taking bottles and smashing them over her head yelling and screaming. I hit her with my slam hands then me and Roxy ran when we came to the bench Roxy's legs gave out and she fainted then I called the first person on speed dail," Rex said.

Holiday took out a flashlight and eased Roxy's eye open and shined it in. The center of Roxy's eyes became small of as she slapped the light away closeing her eyes tightly. Holiday sighed in relief she was okay perfectly fine. "What in the name of heck happened to me? Ach! And why do I smell like a bottle of whisky?" Roxy coughed sitting up from were she had been laying on Rex's lap. "On secound thought I don't wanna know because I know it involves Tina some how and I don't want to hear about it," Roxy said.

"Doesn't matter she's going to pay," Six said.

"Says you she'll be long gone by the time you even pick up a phone to call someone to get her. Tina's one of those people who run away from thing she knows that she's going to get it and is most likely at an airport to get a plane to Canada," Roxy said as she coughs.

"Are alright Rox? You've been coughing like crazy," Rex asked.

"It's the smell. I get sick around the smell of alchol. I can't stand it I need a shower bad," Roxy said with a smirk.

Later that day at providence Roxy had settled in and taken a _long_ hot shower. She had basicly stayed in there until she could breath again, Roxy now sat on a couch that had been provided as a bed for Ming-Ming it was hard and unused. Roxy's stuff had been unpacked, Ming laid on the bed her head on Roxys lap as she pet her head lightly. Like I said big fluffy deadly lap cat. Roxy was in a pair of pj's (it was about 9:30) and she was happy for once this week.

"So Ming how you liking it here?" Roxy asked not knowing that a snooping Doctor stood out side her door.

A low purr like growl came from Ming as Roxy started to scratch her behind the ears.

"Yeah I like it here too. I feel welcome sorta. I have a awesome boyfriend who lives in the next wing. An uncle who may or may not like me," Roxy said the next part a little bit louder. "And a Doctor who needs to mind her own business!"

Holiday opened the door and walked in chuckling, "Sorry couldn't help myself,"

"It's okay bet I scared you to death though," Roxy said with a laugh as Holiday sat next to her ruffling her wet hair.

"Yep does all your family have super sences?" Hoilday asked.

"Just my dad's side of the family," Roxy said with a smirk. "Hear you've got the hots for my uncle,"

Holiday's face became red "Does every one know? Who told you?" Holiday asked.

"You just did," Roxy said her smirk becoming wider.

Holiday was about to facepalm when a soft knock was heard at the door. "Can I interupt girl time?" Bobo asked. Ming's ears perked up at the sound of the male voice but came back down after she realized it was that stupid monkey.

"Sure any reason why?" Roxy asked.

"Rex was going to give this to you but chickened out so when he fell asleep I stole it," Bobo said handing her a picture frame the picture inside made her say 'Awe' while not meaning to. It was a picture of Noah, Six, Holiday, Bobo, and Rex. A note on the frame said 'Your extented family' Holiday smiled and left with Bobo.

That night before she went to sleep Roxy looked at her extented family and silently said "This is going to be fun,"

**R&R plez! Angel out! If you have any idea's for the story just PM me or leave it on your review! It might take a while though!**


	3. Spite

**Author's note: Hey it's Icy Angel with chapter 3 of the RoxyXRex story. This is were you get to see a few of Roxy's EVO forms. This chapter is about Roxy's first run in with Rex's ex-girlfriend Ciere, whom left him but now wants to take him back. And she uses Roxy to get him not like he's going to go with out a fight. And slight spoilers for Underworld awakening.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did i would be rich by now.**

_Spite_

Todays mission was going great Rex and Six were off somewhere while Roxy and her now handler were going after an EVO known Chomp. Holiday had been assighned as Roxy's handler since she was less trouble than Rex and because Holiday could understand Roxy at least most of the time.

"Yo Doc? So what am I looking for again?" Roxy asked as she drove her motercycle through the streets. Ming-Ming sat on the back looking around for Chomp. Roxy's daily clouthes had been replaced with a black tank top, black jeans, and black comando boots. She had on sunglasses that made her look alot like Six but most of the time she wore them on top of her head. There was one item that she wore everywhere she never took it off even when she slept the necklace Rex had given her it was always with her.

"Your looking for an EVO with-" Holiday was interupted.

"With big teeth, scales all over the place and spikes coming out of it's back? If so found it!" Roxy said as she saw the said EVO attacking some people. Roxy jumped off her bike turning into fireform. In fireform Roxy's arms catch fire and she can shoot the flames at things with a fling of her arm. Roxy rushes up to Chomp shooting fireballs at him as she goes Chomp looks up and charges at Roxy who turns to waterform. In waterform Roxy's body is made of water and she can control water near by. As Chomp rushes her Roxy turns into a puddle turning back into fireform when Chomp crashes into a near by building Roxy cages him in fire then walks up to him and places her hand on him as providence agents rush up to assist Roxy _after_ she did all the hard stuff. Chomp glows for a secound before he turns back into his human form.

"Nice going Roxy that the fourth on today you must be beat," Holiday says walking up to Roxy placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I feel dead," Roxy said while panting since she joined them providence as had a great record with EVOs because they had two people to cure the EVOs instead of just Rex.

"Come on lets go back to base you need some well deserved rest," Holiday said.

"Kay," Roxy said walking to the helicarrier with Holiday.

Little did she know a pair of eyes watched in the distance. "So this is Rex's new girl huh. We'll just see how she deals with the new me,"

"Roxy? Where are you?" Holiday asked she had been looking for Roxy for about a hour when she heard a faint response to her question.

"Over here," Roxy said as she walked into the base Nicole had one of Roxy's arms slung across her shoulder to help support her friend. Roxy looked she had been in a fight and one that wasn't very fair.

"What happened to you?" Holiday asked.

"I don't know one minute I'm with Nicole walking here so we could watch Underworld Awakening on DVD" Roxy said holding up the DVD case "when this crazy lady came she said something I don't know mostly evil ranting I guess. Anyway she started to attack me then these dudes came up a cyborg wolf thing, a creepy crystal lizard, and some kinda telporting lady and they started to fight me too I knocked the lizards block off but there were a bunch of them and I was so tired. They had beaten me to a pulp when they left. The leader lady gave me this to give to Rex though," Roxy said taking a note out of her pocket handing it to Holiday.

Holiday looked at the note before yelling at the top of her lungs: "**REX!**" Rex came running as Roxy made Nicole let go of her placing only slight weight on her injured left leg the ancle was sprained _bad_. "You need to look at this," Holiday said handing the note to him.

Rex looked at the note reading after he finished the note he crumpled the paper walking over to Roxy putting one of her arms over his shoulder much to her dislike. "Let go I'm fine!" Roxy said trying to pull away only to stumble putting all her weight on her left foot she screeched in pain her eyes watering behind her sunglasses.

Rex gripped her shoulders in a brusing grip. "Stop," Was all Rex said and Roxy quit fighting. Rex's voice lacked the kindness and love that it usually held Roxy didn't fight him when he picked her up and carried her to her room placing her on the couch. Ming-Ming looked up at Roxy from her spot at the foot of Roxy's bed.

"I-I'm sorry," Roxy said softly her voice barely a whisper.

Rex looked at her she hadn't done anything wrong he was mad at someone who had left him hurt not that long ago. Roxy had healed his heart he placed a gentle hand on her cheek rubbing a thumb along the soft skin. "I'll take care of this... Please stay here... Please..." With that Rex left Nicole came in and she poped the DVD into the TV, made popcorn and they watched the movie as Holiday set Roxy's ancle in a brace.

Rex rode his hoverbike to the desert not too far from providence where the note said to meet her. When he reached the said location. "**WHERE ARE YOU? I'M HERE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!**" Rex yelled angerly.

Suddenly a voice he hadn't head in ages said "Rex baby. No need to yell for me," Circe stood behind him she wasn't the same girl he had met she had a claw like Van kleis her hair was short and she didn't have any sort of kindness in her eyes.

"Why?" Rex asked angerly.

"Because I'm right behind you babe," Circe flirted

"Why did you hurt her?" Rex asked facing Circe he didn't flinch when he saw her the girl he had knew was gone the one infront of him, the girl who replaced her, was a monster.

"Who your little pet? Because she was getting in the way of us baby. Join the pack leave that hell hole and be with people like you. Be with me we can me us work," Circe said extending her hand.

"Go to hell Circe," Rex spat "We will never _ever_ be anything again. You left me. _You left me._ I loved you and you left. When you were gone I was heart broken I was angry at everyone. Then Roxy showed up," When he said Roxy's name Rex's voice eased becoming softer and kind like he was talking to her not Circe. "She didn't care that I was an EVO. She didn't care who I worked for. She didn't care that I was a cocky teenage goofball. She cared about me. She loves me and even when she had the chance to run she loved me enough to face her fears to be with me," Rex's voice became angered again. "And I'll make sure you _never_ hurt her again. I don't love you Circe I love Roxsan Parker and only her so go to hell,"

Circe took a step back "If you love her so much why did you let me get her?" She asked jestering behind her and Roxy sat staring at him with wide tear stained eyes. She was in pjs Rex looked at her then smirked Roxy was missing a small detail that most wouldn't notice if there girlfriend was in danger but Rex did. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "What are you doing?" Circe asked.

Rex held out the cell phone which had been set to speaker phone. "Mi Amor?" He asked suductively.

"Hey Rex look I'm sorry about being stuborn and stuff. Forgive me?" Roxy asked over the other end.

"No need to ask. So what are you doing" He asked.

"Holiday, Nicole, and Me are watching Underworld Awakening. Gotta go! The vampire chick is going to kick major werewolf butt! Love you," Roxy said as she hung up.

Circe screamed as fake Roxy turned to sand "How did you know!"

"My secret," Rex said making BFS (Big fat sword!) and swung it at Circe. Circe took her now clawed hand and blocked it. She ran up to Rex moving the sand to trap him. Just when Rex though he was finish a roar came out of no where and a blur of white attacked Circe. She managed to fend the attacker off before one of breaches portal's appeared and Circe jumped through.

Rex was let out of the trap and raised BFS to the thing when it said "Put that away you'll poke someones eyeball out,"

"Ming-Ming?" Rex asked as the tigress walked up to him.

"Roxy sent me to make sure that you were okay, you've been gone for a hour and a half. You made her worry," Ming-Ming said walking twords providence."Come on you might catch her before she falls asleep,"

Rex crept into Roxy's room Ming-Ming following behind. Roxy had fallen asleep she hadn't changed into Pjs or anything she had stayed up waiting for him. Rex walked up to her and gently brushed her cheek. Roxy's eyes opened slightly but she jumped into his arms after her mind told her it was Rex waking her. "Rex!" She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a long kiss. "You know how much you worried me?" She asked kissing the jaw near his ear.

"Sorry I went to solve an issue," He said hugging her bringing he closer to him.

"I thought you left because you were mad at me," Roxy said softly.

"I was mad but not at you. Do you remember Circe?"

"Yeah... Don't tell me that she was the little cheater who beat me up?"

Rex nodded then pulled her so close to him that there was no room between them there faces only had a small gap in between. "Mi amor tu eres mi unico y te quiero," Rex whispered agenst her slips softly then realized he said it in spanish, "Sorry, forgot you don't speak spanish,"

"My love you are my one and only and I love you," Roxy translated "I've been practicing," She whispered they shared on last kiss before parting. When Rex left Roxy's hands feel to her necklace and she smiled slightly before heading to bed for the night.

**R&R see if you can figure out what the tiny detail was. It's kinda obvious though.**


End file.
